


Intermissions

by fandomlicious



Series: Hybridverse [2]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Character Development, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gen, M/M, One Shot Collection, Possible smut in future chapters, fun things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-12
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-06-07 22:13:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6827155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomlicious/pseuds/fandomlicious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It feels like the crew of the Enterprise has adventures that could be the equivalent of a 500 page novel occurring every other week. But what about the other moments? Where their lives aren't being threatened, where the fate of worlds don't rest on their shoulders, what about those times where they are relaxed and themselves? What happens during these moments that bond these people together?</p><p>That is where this comes in. </p><p>A collection of one-shots about the crew of the Enterprise before, during and perhaps after their five year mission, set within the Hybridverse that began with 'Drowning It Out'</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First Contact

**Author's Note:**

> Hello
> 
> This will not always be regularly updated. I am treating this as writing therapy to help me get back into the swing of things and with Star Trek: Beyond coming out later this year, I thought I better get back to one of my favourite franchises and also, coincidentally, my favourite OC to write for, Septhera. 
> 
> I will attempt to write at the beginning of chapters where the one shot takes place in terms of the timeline of the stories I have produced. If I create a new story, I shall edit to include it when possible. 
> 
> Enjoy

Septhera has never been able to recall a time where Spock was not by her side. Even as they matured into adulthood and Spock rejected the offer to attend the Vulcan Science Academy in order to join Starfleet, his numerous communications gave an illusion that he was not gone. It was only three years later that Septhera joined Starfleet herself, deliberately ignoring the Vulcan Science Academy, and was reunited with her brother.

The first day she had landed on Earth – a place she had not been since she was 16 – she immediately noticed how well life in the disciplined, refined science division of Starfleet suited her older brother. She had only been there a year when he was given the titles of Commander and Grandmaster as well as a teaching position at Starfleet Academy. Although she would not openly express such emotion to her brother, who would disprove such action, Septhera was bursting with pride as Spock was praised on his graduation day and ensured that she took pictures to send home to her mother.

Septhera discovered something she had long suspected since she was eight and first met a Starfleet officer – a sense of belonging. She enjoyed her time at the Academy. However, the first two years at the Academy were, in a sense, lonely. Experience with school on Vulcan taught her that socialisation with half-breeds was frowned upon, and communications with the human friends she had made during her school exchange were sparse, as they were all embarking on their own careers. The first person she truly came to know at Starfleet that was not her brother was Nyota Uhura.

She could not hide her surprise when a young, dark-skinned woman sat herself down across from her during a break time, looking up from her advanced theoretical physics textbook at the noise of the tray hitting the table. The two women looked at each other for a moment before Septhera decided that she would follow the old human saying and ‘break the ice’.

“I do not believe that we have been introduced. I do not recognise you from any of my classes.”

“We don’t have any classes together.”

Septhera risked letting confusion into her voice, “Then I do not understand why you are sitting with me.”

The woman smiled, not unkindly, Septhera noted, “My boyfriend has been dating me for about three months now and he neglected to mention that he had a sister so, it makes sense to me that he neglected to tell you about me. So I thought I might as well cut out the middle man and come and say introduce myself.”

With that, she extended her hand to Septhera, “Nyota Uhura. I’m Spock’s student and girlfriend.”

Looking back at this meeting, Septhera decided that her expression must have looked quite comical to make Nyota laugh as she did. Slowly, Septhera shook Nyota’s hand and responded, “Septhera. And you are correct, Spock is my brother and yes, he also neglected to mention your existence.”

“Hmmm. Thought he might have.” Nyota picked up an apple from her lunch tray and bit into it, “I understand he wants to keep us on the down low, for the sake of my future career as well as his, but if he wants to be serious, I think that someone who should know should be his sister, for god’s sake.”

Septhera watched Nyota thoughtfully, “There are four possible theories for why he did not introduce us. One would be disapproval, which is immediately void because I prefer to encourage emotions such as love. Two would be shame, which is possible but not out of shame of you or myself – it would be shame at admitting he has an emotional attachment to another being. Three would be that we would hate each other, that theory is yet to be proven or disproven or four, which to me seems the most likely, that we would end up liking each other too much to my brother’s preference and could conspire to, as humans say, ‘make his life a living hell’.”

Nyota watched Septhera rattle off her list in silence. Once she was done, Nyota swallowed her piece of apple and responded with questions.

“Democrat or Republican?”

“Irrelevant. I’m Vulcan.”

“Prejudices?”

“Hate is discouraged as a Vulcan. My personal prejudices, however, are against people who are prejudiced themselves.”

“Women’s rights?”

“Obviously.”

“Religion?”

“As previously mentioned, I am Vulcan.” Nyota shrugged, “We should get on fine.”

Septhera nodded, “So it must be theories two or four. We should speak to my brother together to discover this.”

Nyota smirked, “I like your thinking.”

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

As they discovered, it was mostly theory two but there was definitely some theory four in Spock’s logic. Nyota became a sister-figure to Septhera, who grew up with only a mother as a female role model. She sat with her at lunch times, introduced her to some music – Septhera discovered that she liked the sound of her singing voice – and Septhera assisted her with her Vulcan pronounciation so that Nyota could impress Spock. However, he was not impressed when Septhera taught Nyota the Vulcan equivalent of ‘go to hell’, and when Nyota encouraged her to follow a career in Security and to look into joining the Starfleet Academy European Swordsmanship Club.

It took Septhera some convincing on Nyota’s part, but if Septhera was honest, she had often watched the club practice in the quadrangle with great fascination. So when semester started again, on the first day of the club’s practice, she sought out the leader, a young man of Korean descent, and said to him, “May I politely request that you teach me how to use a sword?”

Others laughed at the half-Vulcan woman standing determined in front of the astonished swordsman. Another, a man who, Septhera had learnt later, had many, many years of training in both arts of historical and modern swordsmanship, approached her and told her to ‘return to the sandbox’ where she belonged.

The leader turned to the aggressor, “Lothar, stop it.”

Septhera looked between the men, “How about a duel? Is that the correct term? If I am satisfactory according to your standards, you will train me. If not, I shall leave.”

Before the leader could intervene, Lothar laughed and grabbed a sword off a nearby table, tossing it at her feet, “Good luck.”

Septhera was no stranger to fighting. She knew both basic and advanced hand-to-hand combat techniques, and was an excellent marksman with her phaser. However, she had never used a weapon in hand-to-hand combat before and, if she was honest, did quite poorly. She was knocked down five times, each harder than the last, before the leader was finally able to make Lothar to stop. However, Septhera got back on her feet and insisted the fight continue.

He looked at her firmly, “No. This fight is over.”

Septhera’s face flared green, but she remained silent. The leader walked over to Septhera, looking from the sword she held back to her face, “What’s your name?”

“Septhera.”

He smiled, “Do you want to grab some coffee, Septhera?”

For the first time since Septhera walked into the room, she was at a loss for words, “Excuse me?”

He looked over his shoulder, “Break time. Ten minutes! And when we get back, I want us to do some weight lifting, 30 reps. You can thank Lothar”

Septhera heard unanimous groaning behind them as they left and headed towards the cafeteria on the other side of the quadrangle. She politely request water instead and sat with him as he waited for his coffee.

“I do apologise, but I never received your name.” Septhera inquired as he sat down

“Oh, Hikaru. Hikaru Sulu.” He smiled at her, holding out his hand, Septhera quickly taking it, “You okay? Lothar’s a big bastard and he’s also quite mean.”

“I am merely bruised. No dire injury was incurred.” She reassured Hikaru

Hikaru nodded, “Good. Listen, if I judged you based on your sword skills alone, you would have lost your deal. However, I’ve never seen any go three rounds with Lothar, let alone five, and still keep going. That means you’ve got a determination in you that our club definitely needs more of.”

Septhera raised an eyebrow at him, “Does this mean that you will teach me?”

At that moment, Hikaru’s coffee arrived. Taking a large sip, he stood up and looked down at her, “If you want to get started, I’m right over there.”

Septhera watched him start to leave and, after paying for her water, was quick to follow.

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Hikaru and Septhera became quite close during their time as student and mentor. She learnt that he started at Starfleet only a year after she did and that he was majoring in advanced botany, which Septhera found fascinating. He invited her to social events with the club, which she would attend once in a while between studies. The club itself even warmed up to her a bit. Lothar and Septhera developed a healthy rivalry once Septhera was able to knock Lothar down five months after she started training. It didn’t mean that Septhera liked him, but it was nice to not hear anti-Vulcan and anti-mixed race slurs muttered from behind her back whenever she entered the room.

Septhera only realised how close she had become with Hikaru when he introduced one of his boyfriends to her when she ran into them together in San Francisco. Septhera did not quite understand when he had been quite hesitant to tell her – on Vulcan, while relationships between people of the same gender was not promoted, nor was it condemned and was condemned less so with the introduction of incubators – she researched the history of such relationships on Earth and soon understood the significance of Hikaru’s honesty, feeling a little honoured that he respected her enough to tell her.

So when Hikaru came to have lunch with her two weeks later with a young dark-haired boy of around 15 or 16 years old, she was understandably confused.

“Hey, Thera” Hikaru greeted her with the nickname he created not long after they became friends, “What are you up to?”

“Studying tactical analysis to apply to the Kobayashi Maru examination. My turn is in three months and I wish to achieve the best possible result as my brother designed the scenario” Septhera looked over at the anxious looking boy, “I thought you were currently courting the young man from Midos V?”

The young boy turned red and spluttered while Hikaru’s cheeks tinged pink, “Um… he’s not my boyfriend, Thera. He’s a new fast-track recruit that I volunteered to show around campus…”

Septhera looked back and forth from them until she had a sudden realisation. She had just revealed his sexuality to a complete stranger and, in Earth customs, this was frowned upon. So she did as she had seen humans do in these situations: she gasped and covered her mouth before beginning her apology.

“I apologise profusely, Hikaru. I did not mean to reveal something so personal in front of someone you do not know!”

Hikaru looked her with a strange look on his face, “…Did you just gasp?”

It was Septhera’s turn to look at him strangely, “Is that not what you do when you wish to express realisation and apologise for a mistake?”

Hikaru laughed. Septhera noted that he did that often. But he wasn’t the only one that laughed. The young boy standing next to him laughed as well.

“Oh, vow, you veren’t kidding vhen you zaid that she vas an interesting character” the boy said in his first words to her, revealing a strong Eastern European accent, “My name is Pavel Andreievich Chekov. Hikaru zaid that he vanted me to meet you before he showed me around ze place.”

“I’m Septhera. Pavel Chekov? You are the new student coming into my theoretical advanced physics class.”

Pavel smiled, “Yes, zat’s me. I got in on a scholarship. I vas wery lucky.”

Septhera gestured to the table, “Please, come and join me. I have much to discuss with you. Hikaru, you too. I will repay my mistake with purchasing the food that you prefer the most.”

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

They spent all afternoon talking and went back to Hikaru’s room for even further conversation. Although being quite young, Septhera found quite a mature mind behind Pavel’s youth and the three of them became quite close. At one point, they even had a ‘prank war’ which Septhera researched into and eventually won when Pavel was scared out of his room by a robotic dead mouse that she planted into his bed. Just as Hikaru had reassured her, they had found it quite humorous.

Spock, however, did not.

“You manipulated Ensign Chekov’s fear for your own amusement in the name of… ‘pranking’?” Spock’s face was neutral but Septhera could hear the disapproval in his voice. Ever since she had graduated from the academy and, after a semester on the _USS Intrepid_ , her promotion to First Lieutenant, she made sure to arrange either video communications or in-person meetings at least once a week with her brother. She was glad to be back in person with him – the crew of the Intrepid, while tolerable in work, did not show much liking to her. The word ‘ _Kre'nath’_ was definitely muttered about her once or twice.

“Pavel was not upset by this turn of events. He conceded defeat and proceeded to congratulate me before making me promise never to do something like that again.” Septhera responded, taking a sip of espresso. Nyota had introduced her to this beverage not long ago and she found the taste quite appealing after a while. She put it down to the addictive qualities of the caffeine in the drink and had become quite reliant on the drink when she had attempted the Kobayashi Maru, achieving the highest score on the test so far. She knew it was a no-win scenario – it was impossible to win – but she also knew that were numerous strategies that she could try that may work better the next time she tried.

Septhera put her coffee back down, “Have you spoken to Mother recently?”

Spock deliberately looked away, “I have been quite busy as of late. The flagship for the entire fleet is to be unveiled soon.”

Septhera watched him for a second before realising, “You have achieved the First Officer appointment that you have been seeking. Congratulations, brother.”

Spock nodded, “Thank you, sister. However, that is not what I need to tell you. I- I have requested to Chief Security Officer Sethi that she take you on as her second-in-command.”

Septhera ensured she put down her coffee lest she drop it in surprise, “On…on the Enterprise?”

“Yes. Please refrain from emotion. You will receive notice soon if she takes me up on my advice. Though, with your outstanding security record, she would be foolish not to.”

Spock was…complimenting her, Septhera realised. It took all of her childhood training to not express her surprise. Spock finally returned his gaze to her, “Would this promotion be acceptable to you, sister?”

“Yes, brother. It is highly acceptable to me.” Septhera responded, “Thank you for your recommendation.”

“It was unnecessary. You have proven yourself a strong tactician and combatant with outstanding leadership qualities. There was an 86.63% chance of your assignment to the Enterprise without my intervention.”

Septhera noted the time as Spock spoke – she had promised Nyota to check on her in the long –range sensor lab to ensure that she returned to her room at a suitable time and, if left unchecked, Nyota could remain there all night – and stood, ready to take her leave, “If that is the case, brother, why intervene?”

Spock paused, “I think the human saying is ‘That is what brothers do’”

Septhera farewelled her brother with the salute and allowed herself a smile once she was out of the room. This was a most pleasing outcome and she did not hesitate to inform Nyota, Hikaru and Pavel once she received confirmation of her appointment two hours and thirty three minutes later. Nyota had promised a celebratory drink and night out as a reward.

That never happened.

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Septhera heard from both Nyota and Spock separately that an impossibility had occurred: someone had successfully beaten the Kobayashi Maru examination. An error in the equipment had allowed the student to defeat the no-win scenario. Nyota’s tone while speaking of this student indicated disdain. Septhera had asked Spock who this mysterious student was that defeated the exam.

“A cadet by the name of James Tiberius Kirk.”

The name was familiar. She had read Captain Pike’s dissertation on the USS Kelvin as part of her studies at one point, and was familiar with the story of George Kirk and the 800 lives he saved, including his own wife and newborn child, at the sacrifice of his own. It was a story that had affected Septhera’s strategies in navigating her own Kobayashi Maru examination, although she did not share this information with anyone. She was unsure whether she should or should not be surprised that his only son became the first and only person to defeat the Kobayashi Maru.

During the hearing that was later called, Septhera observed the young man who walked towards the council podium when the name James Kirk was called. Nyota’s opinion of him being a cocky womaniser was not hard to believe, judging from his demeanour. She watched him get aggravated by the mention of his father and defend his action by not believing in no-win scenarios.

She did not have time to consider him further when the announcement of Vulcan’s attack arrived.

Septhera and Spock spared each other passing gazes as they went to battle stations. She had checked in with her new supervisor, Security Chief Sethi, and was grabbing her collapsible katana – a gift from Hikaru after a year in the Swordsmanship Club – and her specialised security armour when she noticed the two men attempting to enter the shuttle not far in front of her. James Kirk was using another as support as he seemed to be ailing with an illness that was not present during the hearing. Septhera was about to note the suddenness of his illness when she noticed the other man speaking to the assignor who was preventing them from entering the shuttle.

“-So, I'm taking Mister Kirk aboard. Or would you like to explain to Captain Pike why the Enterprise warped into a crisis without one of its senior medical officers?”

He was older than Kirk, his dark hair finely combed and face freshly shaven. His voice had a strong Southern accent that Septhera was not sure she could pinpoint. However, she did note that he had a face that humans would describe as handsome. She could not accurately describe what she was experiencing but she wanted to speak to this man and learn more about him. Putting it down to curiosity and fascination, she stepped forward before the assignor could further deny him.

“Sir, the medical officer's logic is sound. Allow them onto the shuttle.”

The two men turned to look at her. The assignor recognised her and nodded while the older man, the medical officer, just looked surprised at her intervention. Septhera ignored his expression and awaiting the assignor’s response.

“As you were. First Lieutenant.”

“As you were,” The older man grumbled back before entering the shuttle, with Septhera not far behind him. She made sure to sit further back in the shuttle, away from the medical officer and James Kirk, but would occasionally glance in their direction.

She did not see them again until they were well into travelling to Vulcan. Captain Christopher Pike had personally requested her presence on the bridge, where Septhera had been surprised and pleased to see both Pavel and Hikaru helming the Enterprise, followed not long afterwards by the appearance of Spock as First Officer. Not long after they had taken off, Kirk, the medical officer and Nyota suddenly rushed into the bridge, Kirk first, through the door that Septhera stood guarding.

Out of both surprise and habit, Septhera grabbed the rushing Kirk by the front of his chest, used his momentum to lift him up before slamming him bodily into the ground. After realising who she had just assaulted, she pulled his arms behind his back and helped him to his feet, restraining him as per her training. Upon completion of her task, she observed the crew of the bridge observing her with expressions of shock. Septhera noted Spock’s raised eyebrow while she deliberately avoided the stare of the medical officer.

Pike looked bemused at them, “Nice job, Lieutenant. Kirk, how the hell did you get on board the Enterprise?”

“Captain Pike, we have to stop the ship” Kirk glanced over his shoulder, “Can- can you please let me go?”

Septhera lessened her strong grip but did not release him, “I apologise for the grip, but I am not permitted to release you until the Captain has granted such permission.”

The medical officer suddenly stepped forward, “Captain, this man’s under the influence of a severe reaction of a Melvaran flea vaccine, completely-“

“Bones…” Septhera realised Kirk was addressing the medical officer. Bones? That was an unusual name.

“-delusional. I take full responsibility.”

“Vulcan is not experiencing a natural disaster! It’s being attacked by Romulans!”

Septhera froze, Pike looked at her captive scornfully, “Romulans? Cadet Kirk, I think you’ve had enough attention for one day. Septhera, help Doctor McCoy take him back to Medical. We’ll have words later”

Oh, so Bones must be James Kirk’s term of affection for Doctor McCoy. Fascinating. Kirk, however, was quite resistant and Septhera was ready to use her nerve pinch when Spock suddenly interjected his own protests against Kirk’s presence and everyone was talking over each other before it became too much for Septhera’s sensitive hearing.

“GENTLEMEN!” She shouted, quietening all three of them, “I politely request that you allow Cadet Kirk to state the facts that have allowed him to deduce this hypothesis, with tone and volume appropriate for a civilised conversation. Captain?”

Pike looked at Septhera with surprise – in the many years he had known her, Septhera had never raised her voice around him – while Spock nodded courteously at her, realising the need for her outburst. Septhera looked expectantly at Kirk, who nodded as well, before continuing, “It’s not a rescue mission, listen, it’s an attack.”

After Kirk’s explanation, and with both Nyota and Spock’s reassurance that Kirk was making logical points backed up by accurate and sound evidence, she released him at Pike’s permittance and assumed a brace position. It was at this moment that she realised the doctor was no longer on the bridge, but had no time to comment on it as they reached Vulcan. Septhera, Hikaru, Kirk and Engineer Olson were selected to space-jump and disable the machinery that was affecting the communication and transportation technology on the Enterprise. Septhera’s protest against Captain Pike going to the Narada had fallen on deaf ears and was sitting in the shuttle, keeping her face neutral while worrying internally, when Kirk spoke to her.

“What the hell do you watch, WWE?”

Septhera looked over at him, “Excuse me?”

“I mean, what you did, with that slam? Seriously, I don’t think they teach that at the Academy.” Kirk looked at her in surprise.

There was a moment where Septhera considered telling Kirk, in great detail, about the knowledge of the ancient Vulcan warrior techniques that she possessed as well as the numerous non-Academy defence classes that she took during her time at the Academy. If she had met Kirk when she first started at the Academy, that is what she would have done. However, she had since met Hikaru and Pavel, and decided that manipulating his fear would be far more amusing.

Septhera raised an eyebrow, “You clearly did not qualify for the classified curriculum.”

“Classified curriculum?” Kirk stared at her, disbelieving, “There’s no such thing.”

“It would not be considered classified if it was widely known. It was widely agreed that only students of great accomplishment and adequate morality would be trained in such ways. It is logically that not everyone should learn nerve-focused techniques capable of killing grown humans in case of abuse. I have not even relayed such information to my brother, to whom I often inform most details of my life and he does likewise with his.”

Kirk looked at Hikaru, who just shrugged, before looking back at Septhera. She decided to use this opportunity to tie up her hair, revealing her pointed ears. The look of realisation on Kirk’s face almost made Septhera break her neutral façade but Hikaru let through a smirk when he wasn’t looking.

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Kirk earnt Septhera’s respect in the ensuing battle. While she was pinned down by a Romulan soldier and the drill began to retract, the sudden jolt caused to Hikaru fall from the machinery, and Kirk leapt after him. Septhera was quick to dispose of the Romulan soldier and was poised to jump after them when she was suddenly beamed back to the ship, followed quickly by Kirk and Hikaru. After ensuring that Hikaru was okay and her quick return to Vulcan with her brother, she later thanked Kirk afterwards for his foolish yet selfless attempt to save her friend and expressed that she was indebted to him, which she later repaid by defending him from the rage-induced attack by her brother. They later bonded over their mutual respect for their shared mentor, Pike, and she found in him a great friend and leader to whom she would later swear her upmost loyalty.

Much later.

Septhera had been beamed up first, with five of the Council members. She still remembers her mother’s hand on her shoulder as Septhera greeted her quickly and began ushering her out. She still remembers her hug as Septhera began to dematerialise. She still remembers Pavel’s screams of ‘I’m losing her! I’m losing her!’ and a dread settled in Septhera’s stomach as only five people began to appear in the transporter room. She still remembers the look on Spock’s face, his outstretched hand to an empty space in front of him, as he met her eyes. She still remembers her father’s face, blank at the sudden loss of his wife.

And she had left the room.

Septhera tried to recall how she came to be in the medical bay. She had been informed that she had sustained some cuts and bruises from her fight with the Romulans and some falling debris on Vulcan, and had been ordered to attend to them. Septhera discovered that Security Chief Sethi was also in medical – she had lost one of her arms in the attack from the Narada. She was now the head of Security by default. She let out her hair to let it cover her face, as she knew she was not capable of keeping it unemotional, especially not in front of the surviving Vulcan elders who were also being attended to. She strongly wished to remove herself from this environment and was mentally comprehending how she could do this when a familiar Southern accent addressed her.

“Well, if it isn’t Lady Bodyslam.”

She looked up into the large dark eyes of Doctor McCoy, the new Chief Medical Officer after the death of Doctor Puri. Handsome was not a word that could accurate describe the attractiveness that Septhera felt when she looked at this man, but it was the word that would have to suffice. He looked at her expectantly. For a second, it was impossible for her to recall what physical ailment afflicted her.

Whenever she tries to think of this moment later on, she couldn’t be sure what made Doctor McCoy react as he did. She had assigned the reasoning to be her inability to reply after he spoke. However, McCoy explained that he had simply looked her in the eye and knew that something was wrong.

The doctor looked up her medical record and then gestured to his office, “Lieutenant, could you please step into my office?”

Silently, Septhera complied and entered the office, sitting on the private examination table. Once McCoy closed the door behind him, he put his PADD on the table.

“Your medical records say that you have a confidential condition that I need to ask you about.” He tapped the tablet, “But I am a doctor and I need to assess both the physical and emotional wellbeing of my patients.”

Septhera looked up at McCoy. She knew that she was often mistaken for full human at first glance, but this man had heard her speak. Surely he realised by now? McCoy looked at the PADD again.

“It says here that you’re Vulcan.” McCoy glanced back at her, “But I have a strong feeling that isn’t all that you are. You don’t look the same as the others out there. So are you part Romulan? I need to know if I’m going to be your doctor.”

Septhera waited until McCoy was done before responding, “My genetic make-up is Vulcan and human.”

McCoy froze where he was and looked up at her. Septhera looked down. He was going to realise that she was related to Spock, this man who she had seen address her brother with dislike. The idea of him disliking her actually made her grip tighten on the edge of the examination bed. It was clear that was not a welcome outcome of this conversation.

Footsteps alerted Septhera. She looked up to see McCoy in front of her again. He looked at her with an expression that she recognised as sad but a different variation of the emotion. She also noted that he also seemed a little uncomfortable.

“Half human? Like First Officer Spock?” McCoy finally responded

Septhera nodded, “He is my brother.”

There was a pause. McCoy raised his hand, before freezing it in an aborted movement. Septhera watched him expectantly, waiting for him to look at her as he does Spock.

Instead, the doctor rubbed the back of his neck and, still looking sad, said, “I’m sorry about your mother. I, um, I’ve lost a parent too. Not like this, but I know how it feels.”

Septhera must have let surprise come through on her face, because McCoy looked at her alarmed, “God, was that not the right thing to say? I don’t know, how do you comfort a Vulcan? I don’t know, I’m a doctor, not a grief counsellor”

Septhera realised that he was now more speaking to himself than her as he got himself worked up and the whole situation just made her laugh. Actually laugh. She could count on one hand the amount of times she had outwardly laughed in her lifetime, let alone in front of another person. This just made the poor doctor gawk at her.

When she finished laughed, she gave the good doctor a sombre smile, “That was adequate comforting, Doctor. Thank you for your concern.”

McCoy stared at her for a moment, “…You’re messing with me, aren’t you?”

Septhera raised a curious eyebrow, “I am unsure what messing means, but I assure you, if I am, it is not intentional.”

McCoy rolled his eyes, muttering something about ‘Vulcans’ but he said it in a different tone than she had heard people mutter about her before. It definitely wasn’t disdain. It was something she could not interpret.

She later learnt from Jim Kirk that it was good-natured exasperation.

“So, what is your condition you need to tell me about?”

Septhera relayed her condition to McCoy, who did the necessary check-ups and found that one of her hearing aids was actually broken – it was fortuitous that she had the foresight to attain her spare set prior to boarding the Enterprise. As he checked her out, she decided to continue speaking to him.

“Which parent did you lose?”

McCoy froze for a sub-second, Septhera only just picked up on it, before he continue, “My father. He had a disease and… well, it got him before the cure could be found.”

“My condolences, Doctor McCoy.”

“Thanks, Lieutenant.”

“Septhera. Or Thera, if you prefer.”

Curious. She had never corrected someone from Lieutenant to her preferred name before, and she had done it without prior thought. Is this what making a friend entails? She knew Nyota, Hikaru and Pavel prior to attaining her rank, so she had not needed to do that before. But she had only met the doctor today.

She turned to face the doctor, who raised an eyebrow at her, “Then you can just call me McCoy. Or Doc, if you prefer.”

“I think I would prefer Doctor.”

McCoy shrugged, “Whatever suits you, darling.”

Septhera would not recognise the fuzzy feeling that occurred whenever the doctor used that nickname for many years.

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Septhera was back on duty when Jim Kirk miraculously was discovered back on the Enterprise, accompanied by a new man, in his mid-thirties, dressed in warm weather gear and, as Septhera noticed, was dripping wet, due to somehow materialising in the water coolant system. Spock seemed to ignore his situation as he demanded to know how they were able to get back on the ship.

“Are you a member of Starfleet?”

“Um, yes, can aye get a towel, please?” the strange requested with a thick Scottish accent.

Septhera sent one of her guards off to grab spare clothing and some towels while she witnessed the exchange. She was forced to intervene when Spock began assaulting Kirk, removing Pavel from harm’s way and fighting to pull Spock off of the man pinned to the console board -  a task which surprised Septhera in its difficult. It was only when their father finally intervened that Spock relented and, after realising his actions, relinquished command to James Kirk, the First Officer by appointment of Pike. And all the strange man could do was announce that he liked the ship.

She decided right then that she wished to know more about him.

Finally, her guard returned with the materials and she relieved the guard, ordering him to follow the orders of Captain Kirk and to arrange the other guards to battle stations. With that, she approached the strange man, who seemed fascinated with watching the stars.

“Sir, I took it upon myself to have some spare clothing and towels retrieved for your comfort. I recommend changing immediately to avoid ailments such as hypothermia and pneumonia, conditions which can be fatal to the human condition.”

He looked at her in surprise, before giving her a grin and taking the stuff, “Well, ah least someone was listenin’ tah me! Thanks for this! I’m Montgomery Scott, engineer, by the way! Mah friends all call me Scotty! Who, ah, who are you?”

“First Lieutenant Septhera, Chief Security Officer of the Enterprise. It was my men that apprehended you in turbine section three. I apologise if any of them were rough with you, they have not been in my command for long.”

Montgomery Scott’s eyes widened in what could only be surprised, “You – you’re in charge of those beasties? You’re so young… and tiny! My niece probably comes out to yah shoulder!”

“Don’t underestimate her. She body-slammed me into the ground only a few hours ago.” Kirk warned him from across the bridge

Septhera looked over at the new captain, “I apologise for my actions, Captain, but I have been trained to eliminate all threats quickly and efficiently. I consider myself surprised that my first instinct was to incapacitate and not neutralise, for that is my preferred method.”

Kirk grimaced at her neutral expression. She could tell that he did not wish to believe her confidential curriculum lie but he seemed inclined to believe her and this just amused her even more. When she turned back to Montgomery Scott, he was still – Septhera thinks the correct term is gawking.

“You body-slammed him? He’s like a head taller than yah! Dat’s – dat’s impressive! I betta keep mah eye on you, case you try some secret ninja stuff of me when I’m not looking.”

Without missing a beat, Septhera responded, “As long as you are not presenting yourself as a danger, I am sure that I will refrain from ‘secret ninja stuff’, Mr Scott.”

Montgomery Scott laughed, “I like you. Call me Scotty.”

Septhera allowed a small smile and responded, “You are permitted to refer to me as Septhera, or Thera.”

“I think Seppy sounds better.” Kirk walked past, guiding Scotty to the doors of the bridge, “It has a catchy ring to it. If you can’t find the bathroom, just ask anyone and they’ll help.”

Once Scotty had left the bridge, Jim turned to face Septhera, who had a very unamused expression on her face and a raised eyebrow, “Do not ever refer to me by such a name, ever again.”

But, as Septhera learnt, Jim Kirk doesn’t listen.

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Scotty became one of Septhera’s favourite people to visit. He always taught her something new whenever she patrolled the Engineering sections. One day, he taught her how to repair a coolant duct and another day, he taught her an interesting Earth game called poker, that no one wished to play her as she was too adept with her facial expressions and had won 6000 credits in her first game. The following year of Septhera's life had been an adequately happy one, until they suffered the loss of Christopher Pike at the hands of the fugitive John Harrison. She had broken her katana the next day during practice, striking a practice dummy too hard in her anger.

She was in Engineering, seeking a welding torch to mend her mistake, a task that was becoming increasingly difficult as Scotty had resigned his commission – Septhera was not speaking to Jim Kirk for this reason - and she did not know where he kept his tools, when she took notice of a young blonde woman scanning the photon torpedoes – the same torpedoes that had Scotty resigning his commission. For this reason, Septhera did not trust this form of weaponry and this woman’s actions were making her suspicious.

“Septhera.”

Septhera turned to face Spock as he approached her, who was also watching the blonde woman, “Spock. The blonde woman scanning the torpedoes is unrecognisable to me and I am familiar with everyone assigned to this ship. Are you aware of her identity?”

“She claims to be a science officer, Doctor Carol Wallace. She is an advanced physicist specialising in weaponry.” Spock responded, “However, I request your presence while I confront her with the truth of her identity and her purpose aboard this ship.”

“I approve such action and will join you immediately.” Septhera agreed, putting her katana aside in its casing to attend to later.

Spock confronted this woman, Carol Wallace, to actually be Carol Marcus, the daughter of Admiral Marcus, the man who had assigned them to hunt down John Harrison on Qo’noS. They had no time to interrogate her further when the Enterprise was suddenly dropped out of warp, and Septhera immediately comm’d the bridge to find out what she needed to do. She did not receive a chance to speak to Carol Marcus directly again until they were required to open one of the torpedoes on a nearby abandoned planetoid, for which she required the assistant of Doctor McCoy.

Septhera remained front and centre on the ship while they approached the planetoid and tapped herself into the comms.

“You know, when I dreamt about being stuck on a deserted planet with a gorgeous woman, there was no torpedo.” The doctor had protested

Septhera’s fist tightened as Kirk reminded him that he was not there to flirt, which McCoy proceeded to ignore. She ignored the sad feeling that filled her when he referred to Doctor Marcus as ‘sweetheart’, reasoning that he often referred to female beings by such terms. She had just forced herself to unclench her fist when Doctor McCoy accidentally armed the torpedo.

Everyone was shouting over each other. There was identifiable panic in Doctor McCoy’s voice, shouting that his arm was stuck in the torpedo, that made her fist clench again. Doctor Marcus was now responsible for his life.

So she contacted her directly, confidentially, through the comms.

“Disarm it. Now.”

She could hear Carol’s laboured breathing in her ear and continued before she could respond.

“This is a direct line between us, no one can hear me except you. Now disarm it. Pull out all the wires if you must”

“But if I do it-“

Septhera had now lost her patience. And her mercy.

“Doctor Carol Marcus, right now, one of the closest people I have in the universe is currently stuck to a live torpedo. In about 15 seconds, if you cannot save him, the Enterprise will beam you up and have no choice but to leave him there. If that happens…” she took a deep breath, “…I will make you wish that it was you stuck in the torpedo.”

Carol Marcus pulled out all of the wires, disarming the torpedo and releasing Doctor McCoy with 2.57 seconds left on the detonation countdown. When Doctor Marcus returned to the ship, Septhera merely gave her a nod as she walked past her in the medical bay, making the young woman freeze in her path as Septhera approached the doctor and ensure that he was not further injured by the incident.

It would take Septhera another two years before she could honestly warm up to the weapons specialist, but they would become like sisters. They would have an obligatory girl’s night with Nyota and discuss things from politics and their latest work to subjects of a sexual nature that Septhera was secretly curious to learn about and had to await their inebriation through alcoholic beverages before they would talk openly about it. Septhera would also comfort her over both the loss of a parent as well as the loss of respect in such parent, experiences that were mutual for both women, and feel ridiculous for the unfriendly feeling she initially had for the woman.

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

“Septhera, what are you doing?”

She looked up from her PADD to see Leonard McCoy smiling at her. She returned his smile and responded, “Simply writing up a report about this morning’s patrol. I wished to get it done before I went to sleep.”

He grabbed the PADD off her and put it on the table, “C’mon, put work down and join us. It’s Halloween! Bet you’ve never tried a pumpkin pie pasty before.”

She raised an eyebrow, “I do not believe I have ever heard of such a thing. And are you inebriated, doctor?”

A smirk from the doctor created the pleasurable feeling in her stomach that often occurred when she spoke to him, “Only a little bit.”

“Septhera! Bones!”

They both turned to look at Jim, standing quite close to Spock, while Scotty, Uhura, Carol, Pavel and Hikaru set up a table in the corner of the cafeteria, which had been decorated in a manner suitable for the Halloween celebrations that most humans participated in. Septhera had found this holiday quite enjoyable, while Spock found it frivolous. However, he would not deny participation to his beloved t’hy’la, who was waving them over with a large goofy grin adorned on his features.

“We’re playing Texas Hold’em! Spock’s agreed to play and I want to know who would win outta him and Seppy.”

Septhera ignored his nickname and turned to the doctor, “I believe our friends wish us to join them.”

McCoy held out his hand, “Shall we?”

Septhera looked down at her PADD before looking over at the friends – no, family – she had been gifted with over the last three and a half years, before smiling at the handsome Georgian doctor and taking his hand.

“We shall.”


	2. Many Happy Returns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Setting: Before 'Drowning It Out', during the year after Khan's capture and before the memorial for the Enterprise as seen in Star Trek Into Darkness.
> 
> McCoy isn't a fan of his birthday and thinks it's his lucky day that everyone has forgotten, with the exception of his beloved daughter. But why has everyone suddenly forgotten? And will he get what he wants for his birthday?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! 
> 
> Thank you so much for all the attention that Intermissions has been receiving! I am so happy that people are receiving it well!
> 
> I have been working on this one for a while, and then yesterday, I learnt the news of Anton Yelchin's passing, which really shocked and saddened me. It still doesn't feel real - I have to remind myself. Yesterday was just a hard day.
> 
> So I quickly finished this story because I am throwing myself into a Chekov-centric one-shot to honour Anton Yelchin, for playing one of my favourite characters, a character who is quite close to my OC. 
> 
> But while I work on that, please enjoy this!

Doctor Leonard McCoy wasn’t a fan of his birthday. He hadn’t been since he went past 30. His last good birthday was probably the year before his dad passed away. He was very happy just to spend the day like any other. It had gotten to the point where McCoy only realised it was his birthday when he happened to glance at the date on his PADD while drinking his morning coffee.

“Oh, dammit.” McCoy groaned to himself.

So today will have to be spent dealing with Jim and his idiotic ideas of how to celebrate a birthday. No doubt it consists of drinking – which McCoy does not mind – and making a big deal out of it – which he really does mind. He still flinches when he thinks of his first birthday at the Academy and rubs his shoulder out of habit. He rubbed his eyes when he felt his PADD vibrating in his hands. He smiled.

There is one thing that always brought a smile to his face on his birthday.

A large picture of his dark-haired gap-toothed daughter had filled the screen. It was his favourite picture of her, when she was a happy three year old, running around in a princess dress and a plastic tiara nestled between her pigtails. One of her front teeth was missing and ready for the tooth fairy – she had spent her reward on a large chocolate bar. He pressed the answer button and a much older image of Joanna McCoy sitting in the dining room filled the screen – her messy pigtails now in loose waves, pinned back with butterfly clips, and her teeth pearly white with no gap to be seen, her smile widening as she sees him. God, where had all the time gone?

“Happy Birthday, Daddy!”

He grinned, “Hi Jo! Thank you! How are you?”

“I’m good! Dad, yesterday, I caught a mouse! Mommy will want me to drown it but it’s so cute and I’ve already got him in a cage andhisnameisSpindlerandhe’ssocute!” Her eyes were wide with excitement as she spoke so fast her words were starting to run into one.

“I’m pretty sure you’ve said that twice. But let me go back – you’ve caught a mouse, from where?” He raised an eyebrow. Jocelyn definitely wasn’t gonna like this.

“He was living in the attic. He looked cold and scared, Daddy! I couldn’t just leave him!”

McCoy sighed. God, it was his birthday. He shouldn’t have to be the bad guy.

“Honey, you know how it is. You can’t just bring pets into the house. You need to ask. Besides, it’s an outside mouse. It’ll miss being in open spaces and running in grass. Remember what Pops used to say? If you try to cage a wild creature, you’ll end up on the wrong side of its claws”

Joanna scrunched up her nose in the cute way that she does, “What does that even mean?”

Suddenly, there was the sound of a door opening on Joanna’s end, the girl turning to her right to acknowledge the person who just walked in. McCoy froze as he heard his ex-wife’s voice through the PADD.

“Jo, what’re you doing?”

“I’m vidding Daddy. It’s his birthday, Mom!”

“Honey, I told you to wait until it was a reasonable hour – it’s 7am! Your daddy’s probably very busy!”

“No, he’s not. He’s drinking coffee.”

Jocelyn McCoy walked into view behind Joanna. She froze at the sight of her ex-husband as well. McCoy noticed she was wearing her old pink dressing gown and her light brown hair was in a dishevelled bun on her head. She had definitely only just woken up.

“Oh. So he is. Hello, Leonard.”

“Hi, Jocelyn.” McCoy replied courteously, “Sorry if we woke you.”

“What? Oh, no, I just haven’t had my own coffee.” Jocelyn shook her head, “Joanna, we have a dentist appointment at 10am. You can have one more hour with Daddy, but I need you to start getting ready soon.”

It took everything McCoy had to not snort in laughter as his daughter rolled her eyes, looking the spitting image of her mother, “But, Mooooom, I hate the dentist.”

“Well, I’m sure they don’t like you much either, if you keep trying to bite them.” Jocelyn bent down and kissed the top of Joanna’s head, “8am. Off and not a minute later.”

“Okay, Mom.” Joanna pouted momentarily, before suddenly brightening up, “I’ll bring you Spindler! You’ll love him, Daddy!”

Before McCoy could call after her and tell her how much of a bad idea it was to bring a mouse into the same room as her mother, the little whirlwind took off, leaving the two exs in an uncomfortable silence. He couldn’t recall the last time they were left alone together, even if it was over a vid comm.

“So….” McCoy decided to break the ice, “How have you been?”

“Oh, I’m good. Um, just got promoted at work, actually. Manager of the whole beauty salon.” Jocelyn gave a half-smile, “I get half-day on Fridays now and Joanna comes in after school on Wednesdays. If the customers really like her, they ask her opinions on what nail colour to get.”

“Nail colours?” McCoy was surprised, “Since when has she cared about that?”

“Well, she isn’t little anymore. She keeps begging me to dye her hair pink, which in no way in hell is that happening. At least not until she’s a teenager.” Jocelyn chuckled before sobering up a bit, “God, that’s only three years away.”

McCoy sat back in his chair, pondering sadly, “She’ll be fifteen by the time we get back from the mission.”

That seemed to break Jocelyn out of her own stupor, “Oh, yes. How is that going? Don’t you have to get ready for that soon?”

McCoy shrugged, “It’s okay. Finishing off some medical classes that I’ve been teaching while I’m grounded and then we have the memorial happening next weekend. After that, it’s all hands on deck until we take off.”

Jocelyn nodded in response, “Wow. Five years is a long time. She’s gonna miss you.”

McCoy grimaced a bit, “I’m always missing her, Josie.”

Jocelyn didn’t respond to that, only to glance at the dining room clock, “I should go get ready soon. Um. It was nice to see you, Leonard.”

“Yeah. You, too.” His heart wasn’t in it though.

“Oh, and Leonard?” Jocelyn actually met his eyes, “Happy birthday.”

McCoy nodded back, “Thank you, Jocelyn.”

Of course, that peacefulness was broken when they heard Joanna’s footsteps, Jocelyn looked up and immediately screamed, “WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?”

“Ah, so you’ve met Splinter.” Leonard smiled at his ex’s reaction, hiding it behind his hand.

“His name is Spindler, Dad!” Joanna corrected as she came back into view, Jocelyn quickly backing away as their daughter held up the transparent plastic container that had the tiniest grey field mouse sitting in it, “Isn’t he cute?”

“Yes, he is, sweetheart. However, I think your mom might have different ideas.” McCoy gestured to her mother, “Shall I go now?”

“Yes. Please” Jocelyn bit out her words, “And I will speak to YOUR daughter about not bringing wild animals into the house.”

“Oh, she’s my daughter now?”

“She is when she does sh- stuff like this”

That time, McCoy laughed outright, “Okay, darling. I need to go now, but I’ll talk to you later. OK?”

Joanna’s face fell. Her little lip even wobbled, “Oh, okay, Dad.”

That just goddamn broke his heart. He ran his fingers through his hair, “Look, if you are really good with Mommy, I’ll vid back this afternoon and we can talk all night if you want.”

That brightened her up a bit, though the glint in her eyes was unmistakable, “You promise?”

“I promise, honey. And you know me, I never break a promise.” He smiled at her, “I love you, Jojo.”

He put his hand against the screen, just as she did the same. God, he wished he could actually feel the warm of her hand instead of the cold of the PADD glass. He just missed his little girl. And then she has to go and say the one thing that hurts more than anything else.

“I love you too, Daddy.”

McCoy had to hang up pretty quickly after that. He couldn’t guarantee that he wouldn’t be able to let some tears out in front of her.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Bones!”

McCoy internally cringed at the sound of the overly-cheerful voice outside his dorm door. Goddamn him. Reluctantly, he trudged over and opened the door to the smiling youthful face of his best friend and pain-in-the-ass captain, Jim Kirk.

“Alright, let’s get this over with.” McCoy rolled his eyes, crossing his arms and leaning up against the wall, “Go ahead.”

“Wow, someone woke up grumpy this morning.” Jim cocked an eyebrow at him, offering one of the two cups of Starbucks coffee he was holding, “You wanna drink your wake-up juice and then tell me what your problem is?”

McCoy slowly took his offered coffee and drank through his confusion. Jim must not know what today is. He must have actually forgotten! Which is strange, as Jim never forgot his birthday. This almost made McCoy extra paranoid that there was a surprise around the corner. But if there was a chance that Jim had actually, truly forgotten, then McCoy wasn’t going to remind him.

Instead, he finished his gulp of steaming hot coffee and sighed, shaking his head, “I just had a call from Joanna this morning.”

“Oh.” Jim nodded. He had been there during the whole first year of the messy divorce, the resulting estrangement and the cautious rebuilding of bridges with Jocelyn. He knew how McCoy could be after speaking to his daughter, “How is she going?”

“She’s good. She caught a field mouse and was trying to convince me that she should keep it. Jocelyn didn’t even know about it until she brought it into the room to show me. That was funny.” McCoy chuckled to himself sadly, “Yeah…”

McCoy looked up as a hand found its way to his shoulder. Jim gave him a sympathetic smile, “Hey, it’s all gonna be okay.”

“Yeah, yeah, I know.” McCoy shrugged, “I just – you know, she’s actually gonna be a teenager when we get back from the mission.”

“A teenager? No way, not little Joanna McCoy!” Jim looked stunned at that, “She’s only five, six?”

“Try ten, Einstein.”

“Ten?!” Jim gawked, “Ten? She can’t be ten! I won’t allow it. Captain’s orders.”

“Hey, you’re welcome to try and stop it.” McCoy shrugged, putting his coffee down, “I’ll be back in a minute, I gotta grab my things, and then we can get going.”

Jim nodded. McCoy left the room and let out a weary sigh. Today was going to be tough, but at least no one knew it was his birthday. If Jim didn’t know, who else would care?

\------------------------------------------------------------

McCoy was right, for the most part. No one else knew or cared. No surprise confetti to the face, no one shoving gifts in his face and waiting for his approval. It was an almost perfect day. McCoy did get disappointed when he received a message from Jocelyn to tell him that Joanna wouldn’t be able to call him back that afternoon. He sighed. He thought they were over this kind of shit. He also was a little sad that Jim had to take off around noon and there was a very, insignificant small part of him that missed the begging and nagging, which he got over quickly when he relived Jim’s birthday surprise from last year. But that aside, he continued on and enjoyed the fact that everyone forgot.

Well, almost everyone.

He came back to his room that night to see a present out the front, wrapped in bright blue wrapping paper with a golden bow on top. Picking it up gently – he was wary of this sort of shit after the last two years – McCoy took note of the envelope attached. The lettering, very fancy calligraphy, simply said ‘Doctor Leonard McCoy’.

He looked around him, as if whoever left it for him may possibly still be there. When he confirmed to himself that there was no one in the hallway, he let himself into his room and, after confirming with all of the scans he could that it wasn’t going to explode, opened his present.

He stared in wonder.

A hard-copy edition of A Tale of Two Cities – looking on the front page, McCoy was astounded to see it was printed in the 20th Century - two bottles of his favourite brandy, and a little device with a large silver button on it. He looked over at the envelope and quickly opened it. It wasn’t a silly monkey birthday card, like he expected, but a simple note on very fine card paper.

‘ _Dear Doctor McCoy,_

_The device is a Techno-Silencer. Pressing the silver button will emit a radio signal which will prevent any communications with you from the outside world for 5 hours. You had previously stated that isolation with a good book and good alcohol is your ideal style of celebration, so I have provided it to you._

_Happy Birthday, good doctor’_

There was no signature.

Well, McCoy wasn’t gonna lie, as he pressed the Silencer, grabbed a glass and collapsed into a chair with his new book, this was the best birthday that he’s had in a while. He was even surprised that Jim could be so thoughtful this year, leaving him alone with booze and a book – actually _listening_ to what he wanted. He thought sadly that it would only have been made better if he could’ve seen Joanna again, just for a little while longer. But with a quick swig of brandy, McCoy got himself comfortably lost in Dickensian tales of poverty and strife, until he fell asleep in his armchair.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Bang! Bang! Bang!_

McCoy was startled from his rest. God, he felt like crap. He looked over at the empty glass and the half-full brandy bottle on the coffee table, along with the bookmarked tome. Ah, right. The banging on the door continued as McCoy forced himself out of his arm chair and stumbled over to the door.

“Alright! Alright! I’m coming!” He called out, muttering to himself, “If anyone has gotten something stuck up their ass, I’m going to stick them with-“

He didn’t finish his sentence as he opened the door and a dark haired short blur bowled into him, knocking him to the ground. He couldn’t speak – half because the wind was knocked out of him – but mostly because he was in disbelief as his ten-year-old daughter was currently hugging him, beaming from ear to ear, her eyes wide at him.

His daughter. The one who lives Georgia. Was standing in his doorway, hugging him tighter than a python squeezing its prey.  

“Surprise!”

McCoy looked up and saw Jim, Spock and Uhura standing in the doorway. Jim and Uhura were smiling at them – Jim definitely more shit-eating than Uhura – while Spock watched them in the same calculating, scientific way that he watched everything.

“What- Jo- how?”

“Jim mentioned how you were missing your daughter, so we gave your ex-wife a call.” Uhura gestured to his best friend, “Jim made an excellent case of pointing out how long we’ll be in space and respectfully requested, as part of boosting crew morale, that our Chief Medical Officer get to spend a few days with his daughter before take off in two weeks.”

“And then, thanks to how well Uhura got on with your kid in the vidchat, your ex agreed – and we have this recorded! – for Jojo here to come and visit you for the whole week!” Jim looked so proud of himself.

“I flew here all by myself! Mummy waited with me at the airport last night and then Uncle Jim and Mr Spock picked me up from the airport here and Miss Uhura showed me all around campus and Mr Spock showed me how to do the Vulcan hand thing! Look!” Johanna looked down at her fingers, counting the right amount of fingers before enthusiastically doing the Vulcan salute. McCoy swears he saw Spock’s lip twitch in amusement, “And Uncle Jim said he could take us around San Francisco when we have time off! Can we do that, Daddy?”

McCoy looked down at his gibbering child – his in-the-flesh, very-much-here, happy, wonderful, beautiful little girl – and just grabbed her, hugging her as tight as he could. He could have broken down in tears right then, and he was so goddamn close. But hell will freeze over before he lets Spock see him cry.

“Daddy! You’re hugging me too tight!”

He loosened his hold, leaning back to look at her, “Sorry, my girl, but this is the best birthday gift anyone could have given me.”

He looked up at his friends, smiling, “Thank you. Thank you so much!”

Jim’s victory grin suddenly turned to confusion, “Birthday? What, is it today?”

“Very funny, Uncle Jim. It was yesterday!” Johanna giggled, “Daddy, can I put my backpack in your room?”

“Yeah, it’s just down there, first door.” McCoy pointed down the hallway, waiting until his daughter was out of earshot before looking at Jim, “Don’t play coy, Jim.”

“I’m not! Yesterday was your birthday? No, it can’t have been! I have it marked in my calendar!” Jim pulled out his phone and started going through it.

“I have it mine too.” McCoy looked over at Uhura, “Yeah, May – wait a minute… there’s nothing here. It’s been deleted!”

“Same here!” Jim looked up at McCoy, horrified, “Oh, God, I forgot your birthday. I’m so sorry!”

McCoy looked all around at them. He was confused, “No, don’t. I had a pretty good day. But – then – if you all didn’t remember my birthday – then who left me the present last night?”

They all looked at each other, no recognition in any of them.

“Oh, stop playing games!” McCoy walked over to his coffee table and grabbed the note, showing them, “One of you had to have written this!”

Spock raised an inquisitive eyebrow as he beheld the note, “I cannot say who wrote this. However, I believe that the person who left the present and deleted the reminders from Uhura and Jim’s device are one and the same.”

“That’s a good deduction.” Uhura rolled her eyes, grabbing her boyfriend’s arm, “After all, aren’t you the one who usually says that birthdays are stupid and your ideal birthday would just really just be you being left the hell alone?”

McCoy raised an eyebrow, “But who would-“

But he was cut off as he felt his daughter wrap her arms around him, “Daddy! Can I go see your lab? Please, please, please?”

McCoy looked down at Johanna, letting a big smile break out on his face as he was just reminded _his daughter is here_ , “We sure can. And then we can go get ice cream at the place across the street from the Academy. How does that sound?”

Jim looked down at Johanna, suddenly standing at attention, “So, Captain Johanna McCoy, shall we go where you have not gone before?”

Johanna looked at his friend with the most serious expression on his face, “Only if you piggy-back me, Captain Jim Kirk.”

Jim crouched down and Johanna immediately leapt on. With that, the two children ran down the hallway, leaving Uhura, Spock and McCoy watching after them.

“I thought we only brought you one kid to watch for a week.” Uhura responded

McCoy shook his head, “Give me a second to get cleaned up.”

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------

McCoy watched his best friend and his young daughter, looking intently at their ice cream selection like it was the most serious decision they were gonna make this week. Spock and Uhura had abandoned them after McCoy got himself presentable for society and Joanna had decided that ice cream came before a tour of Starfleet. Like he was gonna argue with that.

“So Bubblegum Surprise or Orion Green Gelato?” Jim asked the younger McCoy

Joanna grinned, “Both!”

McCoy laughed, “Of course. Jim?”

“Gimme a minute. You gotta think carefully about these things.”

“Yeah, well, don’t be too careful. Wouldn’t want to risk a concussion.” McCoy rolled his eyes and looked out the window, absentmindedly watching Starfleet cadets walking, their red standing out amongst the busy crowds. It was so distracting he almost missed the young Vulcan woman dressed in black and grey, sitting at a bench, reading.

The first reason that startled McCoy was that he cannot recall a time where he has seen Septhera wearing anything that wasn’t Starfleet regulation. The second was that this was the first time he had seen her in about two or three days. If he remembered, it was probably the day before last.

Before his birthday.

“Hey, Jim. I’ll be right back.”

Jim turned at him, startled, “What? Where are you going?

“Just saw someone who I need to give a talkin’ to.” The doctor gave him his credit chip, “Do not just buy yourself six-feet tall sundaes.”

Joanna giggled as Jim tried to look offended, “I’m ashamed you would think I’d do such a thing. I’d go for the ten feet if I was gonna do that. Go big or go home.”

“That should be your autobiography.” McCoy rolled his eyes, “I’ll just be across the road, Jo. I won’t be long.”

“Okay, Dad. C’mon, Uncle Jim, you’re taking too long!”

With that, McCoy dashed out of the ice cream shop and crossed the road to where Septhera sat. She was wrapped in a warm grey coat, with dark leggings and wearing her trademark silk-like gloves. He was halfway across the road when Septhera looked up from her book, her dark green eyes looking directly at him.

“Doctor McCoy.” She greeted him, “I suspected those were your footsteps. How are you today?”

“I’m good. Surprised to see you back in San Francisco, actually. When did you get back?”

“I only returned from London 3 days, 5 hours and twenty seven minutes ago. The investigation into Section 31 is concluding and they decided that I should return to report to my station in time for the memorial, as well as providing me with ‘leisure time’.” Septhera looked minorly confused at those last two words, as if they were alien to her, “An unnecessary provision, but not entirely unwelcome.”

“Unlike you workaholic Vulcans, humans sometimes need breaks or we’ll go mad.” McCoy gestured over his shoulder, towards the ice cream shop, “My daughter is here for a week trip, and our esteemed captain is joining us, meaning I’m actually looking after two children for this week.”

The corner of Septhera’s lip twitched in amusement. McCoy counted it as a win. He noticed her looking past him and turned around, seeing Jim and Joanna exiting the ice cream shop, precariously balancing their five scoop ice-cream cones and giggling.

“Goddammit, why did I think it was a good idea to leave Jim in charge of getting ice cream?” McCoy grumbled. She was gonna be bouncing off the walls all day now.

“That was quite an oversight on your part, Doctor.”

McCoy looked back at Septhera, not missing the smile that had graced her face before it quickly disappeared behind the Vulcan mask. It was a shame she didn’t let anyone see her smile. It really suit her.

“Look, I got these two tagging along and Jim is sure to do something half way between amusing and stupid. Why don’t you join us?” He stuffed his hands in his pockets, trying to look as casual as possible

Septhera stared at him. Her green eyes darted from the troublesome twosome across the road back him. As a doctor, McCoy had learnt to pay attention to the little details when talking to people. When they nervously playing with their jewellery while swearing up and down they were a virgin, that they had no idea where the bruises came from and never making eye contact during the whole examination, hands shaking while denying they had never done drugs, their arms are covered in needle holes because of numerous blood tests. If he was half a good doctor as he thought he was – and he was a damn good doctor – McCoy would swear on the Bible that Septhera was actually looking torn, like she wanted to accept, but something was holding her back.  

After a moment, she stood, closing her book, “Thank you for your generous offer, Doctor. However, I must decline. I have been neglecting my training and am due to meet up with Hikaru and Pavel soon in order to practice. It has been pleasurable seeing you, Doctor.”

McCoy watched as their security chief turned and began to walk away. Before she could take two steps, he suddenly called out, “Septhera!”

She turned back. He noticed her hair wasn’t in its usual ponytail, long waves of thick dark brown hair swayed gently as she looked at him.

“Thank you for my birthday.”

Septhera cocked her head a little, “Is today your birthday, Doctor?”

He grinned, “Septhera, of all the things you can do, playing dumb isn’t one of them. I only know a handful of people who can hack their ways into sensitive places like personal comms and mobile phones, and not counting your own skills, you treat one of them like a little brother.”

Septhera watched him, her mask still firmly intact. He continued, “Aside from the clearly prototype technology that clearly looks like one of your creations, which I will definitely be using next time I go to a cinema – your note calls me ‘good doctor’. You’re the only one who refers to me as ‘good doctor’.”

He paused to watch for any effect it may have on her. She wasn’t giving anything away. Maybe he was wrong? He decided to be sure.

“You know, for a stealth expert, you weren’t exactly stealthy about it.”

Her eyebrow immediately cocked. And a miracle – she allowed a small smile.

“Perhaps I wasn’t trying to be.” She nodded at him, still smiling, “Good day, Doctor. Happy Birthday.”

With that, she turned and walked away, McCoy watching, stunned. After a moment, he shook his head. Nearly two years later and he still didn’t know what to think of her.

“Thanks, Septhera.”

“Hey, Bones!” McCoy almost jumped ten feet out of his skin as his captain and daughter hi-fived each other for scaring him.

“Goddammit, I’m old, Jim! You’ll give me a heart attack!” McCoy scolded his friend, who showed absolutely no remorse whatsoever, damned lunatic.

“Oh, you’re fine. You’ll live to 102.” He looked past McCoy, watching Septhera’s retreating form, “Hey, was that Seppy? Why didn’t she come over?”

“Thera isn’t far enough away that she can’t hear you yet. Maybe she knew that you’d annoy her so much she’d used you for katana practice instead of Sulu.” McCoy retorted.

Joanna peeped up suddenly, “Who’s Thera, Dad?”

McCoy turned to his inquisitive daughter, “Her name’s Septhera. She’s our Security Chief and she’s our friend.”

Joanna’s eyes widened in recognition, “Wait, is she the Vulcan lady who almost broke Uncle Jim’s back?”

Jim groaned, glaring at McCoy, “You told her about that?”

“I told anyone I could meet about that. It was hilarious.”

McCoy and Joanna laughed at Jim’s indignation as the trio walked back to Starfleet Academy, Joanna begging to hear the story one more time.

At the end of the street, Septhera was standing there, taking in the conversation she just heard and focusing on willing away the sudden flush of green breaking out on her skin before she could meet Hikaru and Pavel.

Who knew just being referred to as McCoy’s friend could affect her in such a fashion? Fascinating.

While she was able to return her complexion to its natural pale, it was a lot more difficult to remove the smile that seemed to stubbornly refused to leave her lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to comment and kudos, if you want. 
> 
> And I promise, next story will be about our beloved Chekov, with a dedication to Anton. 
> 
> Live long and prosper, guys.

**Author's Note:**

> Be sure to review and kudos, if you think it deserves it. If I happen to make language or continuity errors, please let me know. 
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
